


Musings

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [21]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings from the two about the other.</p><p><i>He doesn't know.</i> / <i>He thinks I don't know.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'service' space.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know about all of the things I do for him. How could he? Most of them he wouldn't realize are for him. Some he doesn't even know that I've done.

Don't get me wrong, he wouldn't be lost without me. (That's a bit too pretentious.) Weaponless, perhaps, but definitely not lost. He knows much more than he would ever let them know.

'Them' being The Knights of the Holy Order, of course. They're not bad people. Occasionally misguided, possibly, but not evil. He wouldn't stay here if they were evil. I wouldn't stay if they were evil.

That's plenty of introductory information. Well, unless, of course, you don't realize I'm speaking of Van Helsing, in which case, now you do. So that's taken care of and we can move on.

I'm rather busy at the moment. I have four weapons in the works, chemical solutions to monitor and a cloak to clean. With everything else, you may wonder why I'm cleaning a cloak. Well, it's Van Helsing's, you see and no one else is allowed to touch this one. There was an incident a few months back. It was ugly. We don't ever – ever – speak of it and I clean this cloak.

I clean the leather coat as well, but as he's wearing it presently, that's not on my list. For now. When he returns from his current mission, possibly.

Though, when he returns, I'll have _other_ things on my mind to help him with. Other things that are a lot more fun for both of us than cleaning his coat. I'm not shallow. I know what I like and what I want and I don't let rules get in the way when they are easily bent.

******

He thinks I don't know. That I don't understand. He's wrong – I do know. Maybe I don't always understand, but I know.

He does things for me that no one else would consider. Despite the fact that much of the Order hates me, Carl finds ways of convincing them to do things. Everything else, he does himself.

I know he does these things for me. I know he enjoys doing some of them. Others, I have no idea why he does them. Maybe he likes it, maybe he thinks he should. Either way, I appreciate what he does. For me.

I should probably tell him that more often than I do.

I should probably tell him that, period.

Expressing gratitude isn't always my strong point. I hunt, I capture, I bring in or kill. It's all I know. It's what I've been trained to do. And I do it well.

Carl, on the other hand, does things I'm not sure I ever could. And, I'm really lucky to have him around to do a lot of them. Sometimes, though, I wish he didn't have to.

Other times, I'm more than happy to let him impress me with his expertise. In more areas than cleaning and weaponry. Everyone knows I have no problem breaking the rules.


End file.
